sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshield10
PROOF! Megarayquaza is Nightshield10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjBBOOCvoG8 } | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Nightshield10 is a highly controversial user and possible troll who has been making games that violate the Sploder Twrms of Service. He is also a spammer, similar to Kgtm. He hates Theundead101, LightningShadow, Megarayquaza, Betrrr and Supersonic2014. He has been making inappropriate games ever since Theundead101 unfriended LightningShadow, which has given him a lot of attention from other members. He has been telling Pewdiekids1 to bring him Disgusting. He claims that he was originally Jaydurus112 in a game called "Why I hate Theundead101". Megarayquaza M0derator390/Anytephius claims that he is Megarayquaza, and his evidence was fake. In a screenshot found in one of Nightshield102s games, Nightshield102s IP doesn't match Megarayquaza though, however Megarayquaza's IP matches a few accounts not found on Bugmenot accessed by Nightshield102/10. Despite this, some sloths still claim Nightshield10 is Megarayquaza. In late 2016, in incident happened that increased the possibilities of Megarayquaza being Nightshield10. Nightshield10 hacked Morningshield10 and made that his new main account. Morningshield10 claims to be Knee on that account whilst the Knee account publically announces that he is Jackson Foster (what Nightshield claims to be his name) which increases the possibilities of them both being the same sloth 70%. The accounts Legohead781 and Jaydurus112 were being operated by the same user at the same time in 2015. Username Origin Nightshield10 got the username Nightshield10 for LightningShadows profile. When he still had his Legohead781 account he was stalking LightningShadows profile and saw the username Nightshield10. So that's how he came to be Nightshield10. Not only this but Nightshield10 also had trouble with the other user Megarayquaza, which he may be Megarayquaza himself. List of members he hacked *Legohead781 *Theundead1o1 *Justinbiebervev0 *Coolcrazyguy3 *Goodgamer118 *Vaxenvip *Splodermembersa (shared account) *Ilikeguy44 *Toxicrebel *Ilikeguy2 *Shadowslice1234 *Maiphantomb11tch *Passwordgiver219 *Thebigbang2nded *Hotstar101 *Pikachuex2 *Everyoneaccount3 Most of the accounts are freed. He hacked some users with inappropriate usernames. The user M0derator490 operates most of his alts. Legohead781 Legohead781 was an account that was hacked. Some sloths think that Abcilikepie orginally hacked him. He got the account banned by Lordeldar for making hate games. Then he made a game about his password, leading Nightshield10 to hacking it. It also led to a lot of other users hacking it. Theundead1o1 Theundead1o1 was an account created by Nightshield10 used to imposter on Theundead101. It caused some trouble for Theundead101s MOTD. The pass to the account was Amsden317 which was given away by a user called Mcvandel. The accounts password was guessed by LightningShadow and changed by Megarayquaza. Nightshield102 Nightshield10 recently left his original account and made a new alt called Nightshield102. He could've possibly attempted to avoid suspension by switching accounts. Nothing really happened after Nightshield10 switched to another account and he is still making inappropriate games and he still insulting sloths. Trivia *He got his username from LightningShadows profile. *He is the creator of a game called The Dead Revolution. *Megarayquaza claimed he was Nightshield in his ban appeal. *He is the leader of a group called The Dark Tribe. *The only three accounts he registered were Theundead1o1, Nightshield10 and Nightshield102. *His friends are Mena5000sback, Vonhaxer3, Lolghoster, Layraisback and Wohoohacking. *He has gotten his own I.P. address banned off Sploder once. *He is a spammer. *You may find two copies of his games on his profile. *Every time he hacks a user he changes it to Theundead101s avatar. *He went inactive because of rumours that he was Megarayquaza. *He says that he collects his friends accounts at the end of each day. He says that is why Nightshields friends have the same IP as him. *His next and final account is Nightshield112, that he already started using to make inappropriate games. *In late 2016, his main account Nightshield10 and Nightshield102 were suspended.